Yo os amo:
by 96Ane96
Summary: No Yaoi. La futura princesa heredera se va a enterar que se va a casar con alguien a quin no ama, ¿qué pasará con el principe Midorikawa? Si amais a Mido-chan, entrad y leed. AIKA! ESTO ES PARA TI! ;


**Yo os amo:**

**Vale, sí, el título es algo extraño, ¡pero no es nada de un amor múltiple! Mi historia se centra en la edad media, o algo así. Todos/as los que adoréis a Midorikawa podéis sentiros aludidas, pero principalmente este fic está escrito para aika-chan20, por ser tan maravillosa y escribir un fic para mí en un momento algo delicado. Pues, ¡aquí tienes la venganza! No te lo tomes a mal, ya sabes que es una broma, y que te lo he escrito porque te lo mereces, nada más. Bueno, ¡a leer!**

Como siempre, yo iba caminando tranquilamente por los jardines de palacio, encaminada a la fuente de mármol blanco que tanto adoro. Ese mármol lo sacaron del país de al lado, se podría decir que mi padre y el rey de "Nueva Sartiro" eran como hermanos. Al principio de todo, los dos países eran enemigos a muerte, hasta que las reinas decidieron reunirse y volver a reinar la paz, tanto éxito tuvo su reunión, que los dos reyes se hicieron los mejores amigos, y esa amistad duraba hasta esos días. Los dos países formaban parte de un continente llamado "Egitia", junto a otros dos países del norte, que eran dos, gobernados cada uno por un hermano. Antiguamente, solo existía un país, y el padre de esos dos gobernaba. Cuando éste murió, los dos hermanos lucharon fuertemente para conseguir el trono, pero por el bien del pueblo, al final dividieron el país, igual que la relación de los hermanos, que se empezaron a odiar a muerte.

Todas las semanas las familias, nos juntábamos para cenar juntos y disfrutar de compañía noble, como una verdadera princesa como yo se merece.

Sí, has leído bien, soy una princesa del país llamado "Carmilia", claro que quien dice princesa, dice legítima hereditaria del trono real, siempre y cuando me case con un noble. Por suerte, mi querido, forma parte de este estamento. Siento que soy la "joven mujercita" (como me llama mi papi) más afortunada del planeta, no quiero ser impertinente, pero creo que lo soy: el chico al que más amo forma parte de la familia más importante del país conyugue. El príncipe Ryuuji. Cada vez que los trompeteros hacen sonar sus instrumentos y una sirvienta me dice "señorita, el príncipe Ryuuji ya está aquí" me pongo a saltar de alegría, pero como tengo que "cuidar la compostura", paro en seguida para no causar mala impresión, aunque todo el mundo en el país conoce como soy en realidad, hiperactiva y algo bipolar, pero sobre todo soy la clásica romántica, y según Mido-kun, eso le encanta. Los dos sabemos perfectamente que nos gustamos el uno del otro, pero por cuestiones de política, no puedo ser su novia, mis padres no me dejan salir con ningún chico hasta los 16. Por suerte, mañana voy a cumplirlos, y así seré feliz para el resto de mi vida junto a Ryuuji, hasta casarnos y gobernar. Pero tengo la sensación de que algo no está saliendo bien, cada vez que hablo de él delante de mis padres, se miran entre sí, con cara de circunstancias y cambian de tema rápidamente. Esto no me gusta, para nada. Pero bueno, hoy la familia Midorikawa viene a cenar a nuestro palacio y espero que esta tarde por fin… Midorikawa me diga que me quiere. Pensarás que soy una estúpida, "¿Si ya lo sabe, para que quiere que se lo repita?" Pues porque casi nunca lo admite, solo en momentos importantes, ya que, para él, querer a una princesa menor de 16 años es algo que no está permitido, pero no lo puede evitar, o eso me dijo la última vez que nos vimos, y además, la diferencia de edades es bastante notable, enamorarse de una princesa de 15 años, teniendo 19, no está demasiado bien visto, pero bueno, el amor es el amor, y no tiene más complicaciones. Siempre le he notado algo distante, pero todavía no me ha dicho el porqué, supongo que causaré ese sentimiento en los chicos, ¿no es así?

Me senté en borde de la fuente, cuidando por supuesto, que el vestido de seda lila hasta los tobillos no se mojase ni se manchase. Metí la mano en el agua, intentando tocar los peces de colores que mandaron criar allí y por supuesto, mi preferido es el negro, igual que sus ojos. Escuché unos pasos acelerados que se acercaban a mí, miré hacia donde había venido y me encontré con una criada, jadeante.

- Señorita… La familia…. Midorikawa… Ya está aquí… - Una sonrisa realmente sincera se dibujó en mi cara. Tenía muchas ganas de verle, hacía ya dos semanas que no le veía y quería enseñarle el vestido que tenía puesto.

- Gracias, ahora mismo voy. – La sirvienta, después de hacer una reverencia, se marchó de allí. Me acerqué al rosal que había en esa especie de plaza, arranqué una, le quite las espinas y me la puse en el pelo, detrás de la oreja, apartando unos cuantos mechones marrones.

La sirvienta se retiró rápidamente, y yo, me miré en el reflejo del agua de la fuente, estaba realmente alegre, y eso se hacía notar en mis bonitos ojos azules. Satisfecha de mi belleza, me encaminé tranquilamente al palacio, entré en el salón principal y me encontré con la familia Midorikawa, y por supuesto, mi príncipe estaba allí. Pero no se comportaba como siempre, estaba muy serio. Normalmente, habría venido a abrazarme y a saludarme, pero en ese momento, me miraba algo decaído. Quizás algún familiar había muerto… no… Sus padres estaban rebosantes de alegría. Quizás se había roto su espada favorita. ¿Pero qué digo? Él odia las espadas y todo lo relacionado con ellas. ¿Qué demonios…?

Decidí dar el primer paso, con mi sonrisa por delante. Me acerqué, hice una reverencia a los padres y seguidamente, me aventuré a abrazarle. Él me correspondió fuertemente, como si me fuera a ir.

- Buenas tardes, príncipe Ryuuji.

- Buenas tardes… - Pronunció, sin poder mirarme a los ojos.

- Pero… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso no le parezco lo suficientemente bella?

- Claro que si… Vos sois la más bella del lugar.

- Entonces, ¿qué ocurre? – Mi amor decidió callarse y mentir, para no hacerme daño.

- Nada, vayamos a cenar. – Sin mencionar una sola palabra más hasta la hora de cenar, fuimos a la enorme mesa repleta de comida y nos sentamos, el uno con el otro. Yo, junto a mi padre, quien presidía la mesa y él, junto a mí. Yo estaba feliz por el simple hecho de estar junto a él, a pesar de que estuviera tan serio y deprimente. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? Varios miembros de su familia también me miraban, como si ocultasen algo. Por fin, mi padre, empezó a aclararme las cosas.

- Bueno, ya sabéis que mi única hija va a cumplir 16 años y por fin, podrá reinar. – Noté a Midorikawa algo más tenso.

- Gracias, padre.

- Y estáis invitados a su ceremonia. – Dejé los cubiertos encima de la mesa, nadie me había hablado de una ceremonia.

- ¿Ceremonia? ¿Qué ceremonia? – Todos los presentes se miraron entre ellos, para luego mirar a mi padre. Todos menos Midorikawa, quien estaba mirando hacia abajo y apretando los puños con furia.

-Hija, ya es hora de que lo sepas.

- ¿Saber qué? – Mi padre se aclaró la garganta y me miró fijamente a los ojos, seguro de sí mismo.

- Todas las princesas que cumplen 16 años pueden reinar, siempre y cuando se case con príncipe o rey.

- ¿Casarme? ¡Soy muy joven para casarme! Bueno… Miremos el lado bueno, ya se con quien quiero casarme. – Dije mirando con dulzura a mi príncipe de pelo verde, pero él, se mordió el labio, ocultando su ira.

- Hija, podrás elegir, pero entre los prometidos que tu madre y yo hemos escogido.

- Y… ¿Quiénes son esos elegidos? – Pregunté, temiendo lo que venía a continuación.

- Sé que esto no te gustará, pero es lo mejor para el país, y como futura reina tienes que asumirlo y dejar tus verdaderos sentimientos a un lado. Los posibles prometidos son: Atsuya y Shiro. Los reyes de los países del norte.

- P-pero… ¡No! – Me levanté bruscamente, ya me daba igual "cuidar la compostura". - ¡Yo me quiero casar con Ryuuji! Padre… No me hagas esto, por favor… - Empecé a llorar, menudo regalo de cumpleaños.

- Hija, no hay más remedio. Te casarás con alguno de ellos y punto.

- Madre… ¿Cómo es capaz de hacerme algo así?

- Cariño, no se puede hacer otra cosa. – respondió mi madre, muy segura también. Ya no sabía que hacer, volcar la mesa, romper a llorar, o salir corriendo de allí y no volver jamás. Pero después observé que Midorikawa estaba más tenso todavía y si seguía apretando los puños, se haría alguna hemorragia.

- Ryuuji… ¿tú sabías algo de esto…? – Pregunté dolida.

- Él ya lo sabía. Desde que tiene conciencia sabe que cualquier princesa heredera del trono tiene que casarse con alguien que esté al mando del país, para juntarlos y crear uno más fuerte. – Respondió mi padre por él.

- ¿De verdad…? ¿Y como no me lo dijiste…?

- Si te lo decía, sabía que se escaparía o montaría una rebelión por ello. Vos sabe que yo la amo, y por mucho que lo haya intentado estos años, no puedo dejar de quererla, princesa y sin vos no podría haber vivido. No se enfade conmigo, se lo ruego. – Dijo con una voz casi quebrada. Miré a todos los invitados, por último a Midorikawa, y con lágrimas en los ojos, me apresuré para echar a correr, y perderme entre los matorrales del bosque cercano a mi palacio, rasgándome el vestido y la piel, pero ya no me importaba, ya no sentía más dolor.

Mientras tanto, el príncipe se levantó de la mesa y pronunciando un: "a veces, cambiar las reglas no está mal", se fue en mi busca y sabía perfectamente a dónde ir. A pesar de todas amenazas que recibió por parte de su padre, por levantarse de la mesa, siguió su camino seguro, aunque roto por dentro, echó a correr hacia el bosque, en busca del algo secreto que compartíamos, testigo de muchos de nuestros mejores momentos juntos. Después de esquivar los matorrales y algunos árboles, llegó a la laguna, y se percató de que había una joven llorando en la orilla de esas aguas tranquilas y azules, desconsolada.

- Princesa… - Pronunció, intentando no llorar junto a mi. Me di la vuelta, y en cuanto reconocí su rostro, me levanté y le abracé. Él, me correspondió, ahora, mucho más fuerte y cariñosamente que antes.

- Ryuuji… ¿Qué debo hacer…? Yo te amo… Pero, el país me necesita y… Solo tengo 16 años…

- Princesa mía, yo le diré que debe hacer… Se debe casar con alguno de los prometidos, es su deber, a pesar de que me moriría por dentro al verle en el altar, de la mano de otro y no de la mía.

- Me escaparé, si. Eso es. Nos escaparemos juntos, y seremos felices.

-No… Si hacemos eso, en cuanto nos descubran, nos matarán a los dos. Y no pienso permitir que vos muera en vano.

- Te amo tanto… Y tengo tanto miedo…

- Yo también le amo… Pero no podemos hacer nada, si fuera por mí, ya estaríamos casados. Incluso le pedí a mi padre que me dejara heredar el trono ya, y así poder casarme con vos, pero es algo que nunca sucederá, mi hermano lo heredará y yo me quedaré en un grado más bajo, viendo como vos sois mangoneada y sufriendo en silencio sin poder hacer nada… - Le miré a los ojos, alejando mi cuerpo unos centímetros del suyo, y vi que tenía las lágrimas a punto de caerle por las mejillas.

- Midorikawa… Hazme tuya… - El príncipe me miró sorprendido y a la vez algo asustado. ¿era normal que una niña de 16 añitos te pida eso? Claro que no, y además estaba prohibidísimo, aparte de ser menor de edad, no estábamos casados. Al principio pensaba que me diría que no, como buen príncipe que era. Pero para cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya me besaba, acariciando cada parte de mi cuerpo hasta ahora prohibido. Fue subiéndome el vestido hasta llegar a quitármelo, seguidamente, se quitó la ropa y me quitó lo que antes había dejado puesto. Los dos desnudos, nos besábamos y acariciábamos, sin control alguno. En un arrebato, me cogió en brazos y me metió en el agua fría, haciendo contraste con la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos. Y durante toda esa tarde, estuvimos mostrando nuestro cariño el uno al otro, ya sabes… mediante el sexo.

Cuando ya se hizo tarde, nos vestimos y nos despedimos por última vez, cada uno se fue a su palacio, y después de escuchar unos cuantos gritos por parte de nuestros padres y madres, nos metimos en la cama, pensando el uno en el otro. Hasta que llegó el día siguiente, mi cumpleaños.

Me levanté y me dirigí al armario, sin ganas de levantarme de la cama y aguantar un día más sin Ryuuji, pero… como dice él, es por el país y por sus habitantes. Por lo menos ayer, Mido me hizo suya, solo suya y de nadie más, por muchas veces que me case, seré suya, eso es lo único que no cambiará después del matrimonio. Escogí el vestido azul largo, con mucho volumen, y con corsé que resaltaba mis disimuladas curvas. Con ayuda de mis sirvientas, me peiné: me recogí el pelo con dos mechones trenzados y con la cara despejada, me maquillé: me eché muy poco maquillaje, solamente un poco de base, me perfilé los ojos y me pinté los labios. Realmente estaba guapa, hasta los sirvientes se quedaban mirándome.

Avanzaba por los relucientes pasillos de mi palacio, arrastrando el precioso vestido por el suelo, hasta llegar al salón principal, donde mis padres y hermano pequeño me esperaban para desayunar ese banquete lleno de dulces y chocolates de todo tipo. Me senté algo seria, mis padres no me dijeron nada, sabían perfectamente qué me pasaba. Después de unas cuantas charlas de cualquier tema y unos cuantos consejos por parte de mis padres, comenzó la ceremonia.

Entré en la sala ceremonial (lógico, ¿no?), a paso lento pero firme, pasando por alto todo ese dolor que tenía en mi interior. Me senté en el trono que estaba junto al de mis padres y empecé a mirar a todo el público que estaba allí. Había muchas familias nobles, algunos curas y monjas y entre todos ellos, la familia Midorikawa, pero Ryuuji no estaba allí. En el fondo lo entendía, sabía que no era agradable ver a su amada casarse con otro por obligación. Quité la mirada del público y empecé a mirar a las musarañas, desconectando del mundo que me rodeaba.

Para cuando me quise dar cuenta, mi padre pronunció: "Sin más dilación, que pásenlos dos pretendientes". La enorme puerta se abrió, dejando paso a los dos reyes de los países del norte: un albino de ojos verdes, y otro de pelo rosa y ojos anaranjados. Los dos me miraban fijamente y yo, sin saber bien que hacer, miré a la puerta, por si casualidad entraba mi amado y me salvaba, pero eso no ocurría.

- Princesa, es hora de que elijas. O el rey Shiro, cual la calidad intelectual de su país es la más alta, o el rey Atsuya, cual su país es el más fuerte de los al rededores. – Mi padre rompió el silencio de nuevo.

- Yo… - La verdad es que me daba igual que rey elegir, ninguno me gustaba, bueno, el peli rosa no estaba nada mal… Sin interesarme ninguna de las opciones, respiré hondo, y cuando mis labios quisieron dar la respuesta, un hombre entró por la puerta, con una espada en la mano y paso firme. - ¡Ryuuji! – Todos los presentes giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta, y observaron que el peli verde miraba al rey más desafiante que nunca. Los guardias intentaron detenerlo, pero yo pegué un grito y les impedí que le arrestaran. Anduvo hasta estar a la altura de los dos reyes.

- ¿Quién osa…? – Dijo indignado el pelo rosa.

- Silencio. – Le cortó el príncipe.

- Ryuuji… ¿Qué haces con esa espada?

- He venido a reclamarte. Eres mía. Y de nadie más. – El albino, al ver que eso se descontrolaba, decidió marcharse de allí, en absoluto silencio. Pero el otro rey parecía haberle gustado, y no iba a dejarme marchar fácilmente.

- ¿Quién eres para reclamar nada, "princesito"? – Le preguntó amenazante el rey peli rosa.

- Primero deberías aprender a tratar a las personas. Y después volver a tu birria de país y dejar de molestar donde los demás somos realmente felices. – Contestó cortante, ya sin utilizar el "vos".

- Este país me pertenecerá, y ningún enclenque como tu va a detenerme.

- ¡Basta ya! – Gritó mi padre, ya harto de esas discusiones. – Ya que el rey Shiro se ha retirado, vos, rey Atsuya, será el legítimo marido de mi hija. Y tú, Midorikawa… Serás castigado por tu impertinencia.

- Se equivoca, rey. – Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, nadie, absolutamente nadie le llevaba la contraria a mi padre.

- ¿Qué has dicho…? – Preguntó el rey, es decir, mi padre.

- Hay un apartado en esa "tradición" que dice: Si un apuesto noble armado reta al elegido, podrá competir contra él. En caso de victoria, el retador será automáticamente casado con la princesa, y el perdedor será deportado del país para no volver nunca". – El rey, sorprendido, decidió consultarlo con sus ayudantes, y al confirmar la existencia de tal apartado, tuvo en cuenta la proposición del recién llegado.

- Príncipe Midorikawa. Tienes razón. Los dos competiréis por mi hija. El perdedor será deportado, aunque, no creo que haga falta deportar a un muerto.

- ¡Padre! ¡La lucha no puede ser a muerte!

- Lo será.

- ¡Ryuuji! ¿Por qué…? Si vos no sabe luchar… - Pregunté, dejando que la lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas.

- Un hombre nace sabiendo luchar por sus creencias.

- ¡Que todos los presentes vayan a la zona de lucha! – Gritó el pregonero.

A los pocos minutos las gradas de la zona estaban llenas de gente sedienta de lucha y sangre, mientras que yo, estaba en los aposentos especiales para mi familia, en la mitad y en la parte más alta de esa especie de estadio. Nunca antes me había sentido tan mal, tan nerviosa y preocupada. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría a Mido-kun? Justo el día anterior me hizo comprender que tenía que seguir esa tradición, pero… ¿Y él que? No sabía luchar, y allí estaba: en frente de un rey muy entrenado para ello, jugando con su espada como si fuera un palo cualquiera. Mi amado estaba mirando fijamente a su oponente, preparado para cualquier movimiento que hiciera, preparado para salvar a su princesa. Claro que, no era tan fácil. Atsuya fue entrenado desde pequeño para luchar, mientras que a Shiro le tocaba la parte intelectual. ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que marcharse Shiro, y no Atsuya? Dios, todo eso era tan injusto…

- ¡Que comience la pelea! – Gritó mi padre, muy entretenido viendo como dos hombres se mataban entre ellos.

Atsuya agarró su espada por el mango, e intentó golpear a Midorikawa con ella. Por suerte, él la esquivó e intentó pincharle, pero era muy ágil y rápido. Después de esquivarlo, el peli rosa le hizo un corte en el hombro, y acto seguido, en la rodilla. Quería ver sufrir a aquella escoria que le había retado. Sin hacer caso omiso al dolor, Ryuuji siguió luchando con todas sus fuerzas, parando y esquivando a duras penas los golpes del rey. El más golpeado fue mi amorcito, para mi desgracia, no le iba demasiado bien ahí abajo. Si por mí fuera, habría ido a socorrerle, pero era demasiado peligroso. Siguieron peleando, Atsuya seguía torturando a Midorikawa, y éste, seguía intentando hacer el mínimo daño a su oponente. Hubo un momento en la que las dos espadas se juntaron con fuerza, la una contra la otra. Con todas las fuerzas que tenían los dos, empujaban sus espadas.

- ¡No! ¡Vamos Ryuuji, sabes que puedes! ¡TE QUIERO! – Grité con toda mi alma, y con toda la capacidad que tenían mis pulmones. Midorikawa, al sentir mi dulce voz entre los gritos de la gente, sacó de sus entrañas una fuerza hasta ahora desconocida para él, y después de un grito casi inhumano, empujó al de ojos naranjas, y este cayó al suelo. Midorikawa se tiró encima para clavarle por fin la espada en su corazón, pero en un último acto de vida del rey, clavo su espada en el estómago del peli verde.

Triunfante y algo mareado, se levantó y alzó la mano libre al aire, con gesto de ganador, mientras que con la otra, se tapaba la profunda herida que tenía en el estómago. Mucho se temía que eso no tenía cura, pero por lo menos había ganado, y por lo tanto, estaba oficialmente casado conmigo, y si ya moría, no importaba, quedaría como "viuda" y el poder absoluto del país sería para mí. Sin contar con que iba a morir desangrado de un momento, estaba feliz, había ganado. Había ganado por mí, por nadie más.

Salí corriendo hacia la entrada del campo, para entrar en la arena, arrastrando mi vestido azul, ensuciado metros y metros de seda cara. El peli verde cayó de rodillas, agarrándose con las dos manos el abdomen, cegado por el dolor, pero… Sonriente.

- Ryuuji… No… Te quiero tanto… - Pronuncié, abrazándome a él, sabiendo que no iba a salir de ésta. Llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho, besé a mi amor, con todo el cariño que podría dar, mientras mezclaba mi saliva con la dulce sangre que tenía en la boca, acariciando cada rasgo de su perfecta cara, ahora, pálida. En un último esfuerzo, despegó sus manos manchadas de sangre de su cuerpo y me abrazó, a pesar del tremendo dolor que le causaba ese acto.

- Te amo… - Poco a poco, dejaba de respirar, cada vez más lento, hasta que la respiración fue nula, entre mis brazos. Me abracé más fuerte a su cuerpo, ahora ya sin vida. Grité llena de dolor e ira, le abracé hasta que los guardias de mi padre me separaron de él a la fuerza, para llevarse su cuerpo y ofrecerle una ceremonia de despedida como rey digno que era.

…

Después de unos cuantos años de reinado, sigo yendo a esa pequeña plaza con una fuente de mármol en la mitad, con unos peces de colores en ella. Mandé enterrar a Ryuuji en esa plaza, donde antes de que todo aquello ocurriera, nos habíamos besado, declarado e incluso jugado al "tú la llevas" o en su caso: "vos os la lleváis". Recuerdo su voz como el primer día, sus caricias como si las sintiera todos los días, su sonrisa cada vez que voy a la laguna donde me hizo suya. Sé perfectamente que ya no volverá, por mucho que yo lo desee, tengo que ser madura y no mirar atrás, solo hacia adelante y avanzar, pero siempre recordando el bondadoso corazón que tenía mi difunto marido.

**¿No querías algo trágico? ¡Pues toma tragedia! Espero que te haya gustado, aunque es un poco irreal, ¿no crees? Bueno, si a parte de a Aika te ha gustado a ti, extraña lectora (o lector), me alegro mucho, y me alegraría más todavía leer tu review. No tengo nada más que daros las gracias por leer, y bueno… ya sabéis…**

**¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer! (de nuevo XD)**


End file.
